Distortion
by CrazyMagi
Summary: Most people think of magic like rainbows, unicorns, fairy tales, and all things happy. Well, in a world like this imagination, hopes, and dreams are all distorted . But, can Sakura and her friends not only fix themselves but the world as well? Can love really fix the heart or is that fairy taile too ? Sasusaku Naruhina Nejiten Shikaino
As a child it was pleasure to watch things burn.

It was a special kind of pleasure to see the things you hate eaten by the flames, to see object you found useless blackened and turned to ash to be swept away with the wind. With the snap of his fingers, the blood pounded in my head, and for a second my brother became Beethoven conducting one of his greatest symphonies with the help of blazing and burning flames to bring down that forsaken building and all the schrieks, cries, and the distasteful memories it created.

With the symbolic scarf, I wear to this day, protecting my small, pale neck from Winter's frost bite and sparks scattering about the ground beneath us. I watched as family photos became unrecognizable and old toys I use to love become nothingness. I remember my eyes focusing on the orange as it consumed everything, in the next moments I remember the house jumped into explosions of flames burning the evening sky red and yellow and black.

However, that was years ago and I'm not the same fragile child, now I'm a man on a quest for blood.

I walk my own path, I fight my own battles, with my own strength. I look to my left to find my brother conversating with a bookseller, what kind of books you ask ?

Magic, when you live in the world I know as reality.

Sakura POV

I surrounded myself with medical book after medical book and still no luck. I hurtle my books as if on instinct it hits a family heirloom sending glass all over my floor. I race to pick up the glace avoiding potential cuts. I've never been one for the sight of blood, it always made me quite sick to my stomach.

Yet, my dream is to one day be a great healer, maybe even a white mage one day.

Yeah, right.

I voice in my head tells, me I refuse to agree with it and shook my head to return to my studies. But, I caught a glimpse of a tall, dark haired boy no older than me, with skin as pale as ivory, onyx eyes that remind of the coal that lights the fires at night. I back away slightly frightened by how cold his eyes are and I can't help but be intrigued by them.

A man who looks no older five years older than him judging by his height, the lines under his eyes, and weary look from traveling for who knows how long.

Time can only tell.

His feature weren't as frightening or rugged. But, in a world like this you can't have faith nor trust in anyone.

I learned that lesson the hard way and I will never forget it.

Naruto POV

The wind blew fiercely, my hair strand stickling my cheeks, and I realize I need a haircut. My face is blanked by soot and I clench my fists into tightballs feeling my gloves begin to rip at the seams. My mouth feels awfully dry, my eyes have bags under them, and I'm so tired I could pass out any moment.

I lost my job.

I lost my " girlfriend ".

I and I lost all my food.

Luck has never been on my side, it probably never will either.

But, that's what makes the world worth traveling through. Ya know, meeting new people, discovering new things, and all the different ramen flavors to taste.

I lick my chapped lips at the thought of a hot bowl of ramen, boy what would I do for a bowl of ramen.

The winds picks up knocking my hat to the ground, blowing west of my position, and I'm to exhausted from running to run anymore. Maybe, my hap will be of some use to someone. If I was my hat I would count myself lucky to have the chance to find someone who needs me.

Hinata POV

I've never left my father's side, as a small child I clung to him, like our lungs cling to oxygen. If I wanted to play outside, I needed father. If wanted to have an opinion, I needed father. If I needed to know what to feel I clinged to father for the answers.

If I was lonely, mother would comfort me.

If I was sick, mother would make soup for me.

If I wanted to spout nonsense and have no care in the world, mother would listen.

But, she's now lives six feet underground, all I have left is my name, a decent sum of money that I scraped up from the slimy fingers of relatives I barely knew, and the necklace my mother once wore.

My father disappeared like a magician and left no hints to the discovery of his disappearing act.

So here I am wondering through the snow, red nose and all.

I'm scared and alone but I have to keep moving forward... for mother.

Shikamaru POV

" Such a drag. "

Survival is a drag.

Living is a drag.

Fighting a drag.

Love is a drag.

Everything's an endless drag.

Nothing more nothing less.

I light cigarette and trudge forward to Spring Valley. Such a drag, I just want to lay down somewhere and watch the clouds.

Ino POV

. Betray.

The only three things you need to get by in this world.

Steal equals getting whatever you want or need and not have to worry about how you're going to afford it.

Begging equals opportunity to make an escape or save your skin.

Bertry equals a few broken hearts but everything comes with a price.

Something I think everyone should remember and follow by.

I fiddle with an expensive ring in my pocket as I head to Spring Valley to trade it in for a new handbag.

This was an old and it smelled of depression.

Call me a bitch if you will but I'm looking out for number one.

Numero Uno.

Me.

TenTen POV

Directions have never been my forte.

But, how hard is it to find Spring Valley on this stupid map.

Should never have trusted that hobo, he probably made this himself. People will do anything for power in this world, but, what happened to good old fashioned hard work.

I sound like my grandpa. It's probably this scroll that's got me goin' looney. Can't wait to get rid of it, carrying around useless junk has never been my forte either. Once a weapons used up it's purpose it needs to go to the junkyard.

Don't get me wrong, I have morals, I've never killed a somebody.

I just look after myself, do what it takes to survive, and use whatever to survive.

I'm not afraid of a fight. I've always like the ruff and tuff.

Neji POV

I follow behind my cousin as she practically trips over her own feet.

I say nothing keeping my mouth shut. It's my destiny to protect her at all cost. Having those words drilled and screwed into my head.

I breath them and live by them.

That's all that's needed.

That's all I want.

I know boring sorry, but this is introductory. I hope you enjoyed and continue to read further down the road.

Stay Awesome and best wishes.


End file.
